Heated Lessons
by peppermint.green
Summary: Why does it have to be so hot today?
1. Lesson 1

A/N: this is the result of too much smut manga and romance novels. XD [[[edit: my grammar-nazi self made me fix this]]]

Note that here, Len isn't leaving…yet…maybe…

Enjoy. ;D (please excuse and cliché words I've written. I couldn't resist. It was fun to write it. Haha)

.

.

Heated Lessons

.

.

It was getting hot. Summer had come in full blast. It became more annoying ever since the a/c broke down in the practice rooms. After two days of this, we took to practicing on the roof, but after just one day of _that_, Len took pity on me and we were back in the rooms. The garden wasn't an option since everybody else had the same idea and all I really felt like doing if we went there was sleep under the shade. I think Len suspected as much so we didn't bother anymore.

Speaking of Len…I peeked over my music sheet. My boyfriend (loved calling him that) and teacher was busy reading through some music sheets he was planning on having me practice. He was such a firm teacher. But I liked learning under him. You wouldn't think it what with his attitude but Len was a pretty good teacher.

I giggled. He looked up at me and his brow went up. I shake my head at his silent query but feel myself flush. I duck my head down and try my best to read the sheet music.

.

.

Len frowned at Kaho. She was flushed and fanning herself with her hand. Watching that hand, he thought about the enchanting music her hands created. He wouldn't say that she'd gone to his level but she had definitely risen from the level she'd been at after the selection.

When he saw Kaho tug self-consciously at her collar and tie, he noticed how the heat was affecting her.

He also saw her bra strap.

Choking on nothing, Len came to and was clearing his throat when he noticed Kaho bending before him. With her top two buttons undone and the pink of her bra showing, not to mention the valley between her breasts…

Sitting straight and retreating from her touch, Len shuffled music sheets saying he was okay. Kaho smiled, stood and walked back to her seat, puzzled but relieved there wasn't anything wrong with him.

And so it continued. Kaho was becoming more uninhibited and Len was trying his best to be a gentleman. When they'd started this relationship, they'd of course shared kisses. As of late, it had become longer and deeper. But that had been the extent. Kaho was still hesitant and he didn't want to push. The farthest they'd gone to was petting. And if he'd given her neck a few love bites he couldn't help it. She was his, and he was drunk on that fact whenever they started making out.

Shaking his head, Len absorbed himself in music sheets, quickly choosing and earmarking pieces he thought Kaho should try. It was to pass the time as well to train her fingers. But these were for after the competition. He looked up to see Kaho's cheeks flushed and her hand pulling her shirt away from her body.

Sighing, Len decided to end today's session. They still had a little over an hour left but this was getting too much for him. Just one more moment of bra peeking and he didn't know what he would do. His inner self was telling him to bring her home. No one would be there till the day after tomorrow. Talk about opportunity. _It's the heat_, he told himself, shaking his head. The hot humid air was making him think too much on what he shouldn't.

Hearing his name, Len came away from his thoughts to stare into Kaho's worried look…and back down her blouse.

.

.

I was crouched before him and trying to see what was wrong. I had this sudden urge to push away the bangs that covered his face. Len had been acting strange today. His expression told me he wasn't in the now. What was he thinking about? As I called his name and looked at him fully in the face, he came back from wherever he'd been.

I felt myself flush and my body tingle. The way was looking at me…

"Len-kun…" I whisper, breathless. I felt my heart starting to race.

.

.

_That's it. Forget being a gentleman. _The vixen was looking at him in _that_ way. And she was calling him in such a tone. How the hell was he expected to hold back?

Pushing away the music books and letting them fall, Len pulled Kaho up as he stood. With each step he took forward, Kaho retreated, helped by his ever so slight pushing. This continued slowly until he had her at the far corner of the room. It wouldn't do to be seen after all, he thought.

Len kissed her. Kissing her was like drinking some much needed water in this heat. The kiss was heated right from the start and hesitation had no place. Holding her body close to him, he continued to kiss her senseless.

And then, retreating to the piano seat, he sat down, pulling Kaho forward till she was straddling him.

.

.

He was kissing me. And it wasn't the sweet kisses they'd shared at the start. Nor was it like the hot kisses they'd been sharing lately. Oh no. This was hotter than those. Deeper. And to be clichéd, passionate. It was also wild and possessive.

I was liking it very much. I hadn't known I wanted it so much. And when he made me straddle him, from somewhere down my body, I could feel his erection grazing me.

When we came up for air, I threw my head back and Len kissed my neck, licked it. And he gave a playful bite. I didn't know his hands were pulling my shirt free of my waistband till I felt the sudden breeze touch my navel.

I looked down at him. And I became breathless as he left a trail of hot breath from my neck down. I didn't stop him. Why should I? It felt good. I ran my fingers through his silky hair, like I always did when we made out. Sometimes the girl in me was ridiculously jealous of it.

And then he was touching me. I forgot everything else.

.

.

Len quickly unbuttoned Kaho's blouse and unclasped her bra, puling both off apart and baring her to him, thanking whoever it was that invented front clasp bras. A trail of sweat lined the valley between her breasts. Still holding her clothing, he pulled them off her shoulders, forcing her arm to let go of his hair. With her arms effectively restricted from movement, her chest pushed forward…finally, she was bared to him. He wouldn't let her stop him. Not now.

Hungrily his eyes drank in the sight. And soon he was touching her. She hadn't even tried to stop him. And when he'd let her restricting clothing go, she'd reached directly for his hair. As he touched her, she made little mewling sounds. He wasn't concerned about her hair pulling. The gasps she was emitting was worth the measly pain.

When touching her wasn't enough, Len began to taste her. He held her to him with one hand on her back while the other continued playing with one breast. He smiled when Kaho shakily began unbuttoning his shirt. She wasn't doing a very good job because she kept panting and her hands were clear indications of her being weak with pleasure.

.

.

I wanted to touch him. His skin was smooth and sweaty. I didn't mind it. I just wanted to touch. And, oh but the way he was licking at me. I could barely unbutton his shirt. The core of me was heating and I could feel myself soaking my panties. I stopped.

I felt embarrassed. Darn it. Why am I like this? Every time we got things started I start getting self-conscious. But the pleasure this time was _so_ much.

Without warning, he touched me. My gasps were swallowed when he pulled me in and kissed me.

.

.

She was so wet. When she'd hesitated, Len only thought, _Don't._ He didn't feel like stopping, and neither should she. So he'd trailed her thighs with his hand until he felt her underwear and slipped his hand inside. When she gasped, he kissed her. Anything to make her be less self-conscious, be more uninhibited.

She was already so wet. He stroked her, and the sounds she made was heaven. But they had to be quiet. It was true that no one stayed as late as they did but…he wasn't too far gone yet not to know he was seated on a piano chair and not on a bed.

Still, he couldn't stop himself. One finger. Her slick wetness welcomed it. She was panting louder now. He tasted her breasts again. Stroked her in slow circles. Her hips jutted forward. Len smiled as he suckled her.

.

.

Another finger. I was whimpering already. This was getting intense. And as his hand gained rhythm, my hips were meeting it. I wanted to scream but ended up gasping. I felt like I was about to reach something. It was so close…

His hands slowed.

"Don't stop." I looked down at his head, saw him feasting on me. "Please." I was begging. I wanted. I want…

.

.

"I want…" she said. She was panting hard.

Len looked at her. "What do you want?' he asked, slowly withdrawing his fingers from her with a slow gentle stroke. Kaho threw her head back. Her face was flushed, her mouth open and gasping, her eyes misty with pleasure, her breasts thrust at him, their peaks hard and seeking…his touch, his tongue.

She was beautiful.

.

.

What do I want?

Some semblance of sense was coming back to me though I was reaching my limit for coherent thought. Looking back at him. I watched his face grow flushed as I boldly traced my hand down his body, from his hair to his lips, his chest, and finally down his pants, where I touched his restrained length, nervous at the fire in his eyes and the length of what I was touching. But still…

"You," I said as clearly as I could. "I want you, Len."

.

.

Music to his ears. But not here. Not here.

Len's hand came back inside her. And though confused and a bit disappointed, Kaho quickly lost herself once more to the rhythm of his fingers, to the wetness of his tongue around her nipples. To the hot and devastating kisses he was giving her.

When he felt her coming, Len brought her mouth to his and swallowed her orgasm. His fingers grew wet with her cum.

.

.

.

Panting hard, I leaned on Len. The pleasure wave I rode was subsiding. Len was hugging me close, stroking my hair as I lay my head on his shoulders, my arms hanging by his sides. My blouse and bra were still hanging off me and my legs were still spread out…and his hand was still in me. He was stroking me leisurely, like he could do it all day.

I felt embarrassed, at the subtle pleasure he was giving me and also…I went all the way but he…"Len…Why didn't you ─? I mean, you're still…"

"Hard?" I nodded to his neck. Embarrassed again.

"I want to take you. But not here." I frowned and pulled away to look at him. I was doing my best to stay coherent and suppress the hazy pleasure I was getting from his fingers still inside me, still stroking and moving in deeper.

"Then…where?" I gasp.

.

.

Len smiled at her, pulled back his fingers and felt his ego rise when she cried out in dismay. Licking her cum in front of her face, he watched her eyes grow at the sight, her face flush a delightful red, and her turning shy.

Where did he want her? He wanted her everywhere he could think of. He leaned in to whisper in her ear, "Everywhere. I want to touch you, taste you, be inside of you." He brought her hand on his erection. "This is what you make me every time we kiss, every time I hold you." Kaho's eyes grew wide with each word.

He pulled away and faced her. "Home. I want you at home." In his room where he could do _all_ that he wanted without interruption.

.

.

He was looking at me, his eyes blazing but also cool. I…didn't know he could be like this. Was this why I'd been holding back? Did I, on some level suspect this? Or was this just a product of all the times I'd denied him?

Her inner self was thinking, it was most probably the latter…and alright, maybe a bit of the former. "I'm such a bad girl," I whispered. "I'm yours, Len…" I kissed him. "Take me home."

As he righted my clothes and I buttoned up his shirt, I felt my breath hitch each time his fingers grazed by skin before her closed a button.

.

.

Finally. She knew. All those times, she'd tortured him with her hesitation.

.

.

.

We'd left school in as cool and calm a manner as possible. Even though I felt like everyone could see on my face what we just did. Feeling Len's heat beside me had me red in the face. We took the paths less taken and quickly made our way to his house.

I hesitated at his door but Len took my hand, kissed my palm, and said, "No one's home."

_No one's home._ I repeated in my head. Oh wow did that send shivers down my spine.

.

.

At his (room) door, Len brought in her stuff, setting them aside along with his. Turning back, he found her still standing at his doorway. Len smirked at her. His blushing muse was at a loss.

Standing by his bed, he held out his hand and said, "Come here."

.

.

Like a sailor, I felt his siren's call.

The image got me giggling even as I walked in and reached for his hand. He raised that beautiful brow at me. I shook my head. I didn't even want to explain. I wanted something else anyway.

He surprised me when he turned me around and pulled me down on him. I sat with my back to him. Without even looking, he undressed me from the waist up. My shirt, tie and bra were on the floor. That was fast, I thought.

And then his hands were everywhere. Touching my breasts, sliding to and fro on my thigh. His mouth kissing my back. "The door…"

"Leave it," he whispered. His breath tickling me as he rained kisses down my back. Len, to my surprise, was turning out to be kinky. But even though he said no one was home…for how long was that going to be? Did he mean for today? Or just this afternoon? Or…?

.

.

Len sighed. Kaho wasn't responding quickly enough to his touch. Kissing her back one more time, he lifted her off him and onto the bed. Damn door. Striding with purpose, he went and closed the door, locking it with a loud snap.

"We're alone for today. Heck, even tomorrow," he added before turning and staring at Kaho. She was flushed and breathing hard. On his bed. With her breasts bared and her knees demurely stuck together. She looked like some wanton angel come to learn human pleasure from him. He smiled and heard her breath hitch. He quickly made his made to her; undressing along the way till he was left naked waist up and his pants were belt free.

Kneeling before her, he removed her shoes and pulled off her socks. Hands gliding up her legs, he hooked his fingers on the straps of her panties and pulled. Kaho lifted her hips and didn't resist. First one leg and then he lifted the other, trailing his lips on her skin while pushing the panties and leaving it to hang on one foot. He lifted her leg higher and she fell back on her elbows.

.

.

I watched Len toss my underwear off my foot. Watched his hand trail up my other leg and push at my skirt. Even with that one item of clothing, I was still as good as naked. Len started trailing kisses along my lifted leg. As his head came closer, I felt my eyes grow wider, my body tingled. I let my leg hang on his shoulder when he let it go to lift my skirt even higher, his other hand lifting my other leg up onto the bed and spreading me open. I wanted to cover myself but he gave me a look I wouldn't forget. I fisted my hands on his sheets and bit my lip.

Oh dear. He was going to…

.

.

With just one breath he kissed her. He held her legs apart when she tried to close them. He'd wanted to do this for some time now. No way was he going to be stopped.

.

.

"Len." He was licking at me. "Len." He was feasting. "Len," I whimpered.

.

.

Letting one leg go, he used his hand to help his tongue go deeper. Hearing her pant his name made him move faster, go deeper. Feeling her shake and shiver, he spread her even wider. He breathed her, fed on her, drank her in and made her come.

She shouted his name.

.

.

Spent, Kaho fell back, her leg sliding off the bed. Len blew at her core one more time and sent her shivering. Moving her head to look at him, she watched him stand up and undress.

Watching Len strip was enough to make her feel hot again.

And then he was naked. Oh my. Even watching him put on a condom was a turn on.

.

.

Len faced her as he sheathed himself with the condom. And then, leaning over her, he lifted Kaho, discarding her skirt by removing it quickly off her and throwing it over his shoulder. He lay her down on his bed in the correct angle with her head on his pillow and her hair fanning out. She was still breathing hard and her pink face had him smiling.

Seeing her come was fast becoming an addiction. His hands traced her body, worshiped her skin with each stroke. He spread her out and, with his hands and tongue, continued bringing her to the peak. Watching her come again and again. "Kahoko."

.

.

I heard him say my name, felt his finger enter me again. And then another. And oh god, another. His violinist's fingers. Those slender digits I'd always admired. They played such beautiful music and now those same fingers were playing music of a different kind but it still gave me pleasure.

I was squirming, biting my lip and making a wreck of his sheets, I was sure. When he continued to taste me, I'd tried to touch him, but his hands clamped my wrists down. My legs stayed open, knees up, hips meeting his tongue. I gripped on the sheets as he continued bringing me higher and higher. Again and again.

"Kahoko. Kahoko." Len kissed me, stroked me, tasted me. Then, letting my wrists go, I felt his fingers spread me wider and lift me up to meet him.

I couldn't take it anymore. "Len. Please. Please."

He grew still. I opened my eyes to see him looking at me in query, seeing me gasp when his fingers left me. I was weak with pleasure, and seeing him lick my cum off his fingers unbelievably turned me on. I squirmed and he brought my hips back down on the bed.

I quickly reached for him, held his length firm in my hands. His eyes closed and his pleasure showed through. I stroked him. My inexperience not seeming to be a problem for him. I pulled at him and kissed him. Hearing him groan made me feel even hotter. I spread my legs wide and continued to stroke him, positioning myself before him.

.

.

He was so close. But not yet. Pulling her hands away, he kissed her roughly, desperately. Lifting her hips, he pushed himself inside. Her slickness easing the way until he reached her barrier.

.

.

I felt him hesitate. Felt him hold back. And for that I loved him more than I did before.

Caressing his face, seeing his uncertainty, the love he had for me, I thought of only one thing. All of him. I wanted all of him.

.

.

Kaho held his face and pulled him down for a kiss. It was sweet and loving. And it was unbearable when, to his surprise, she cried out in his mouth. She'd suddenly hooked her legs around him and she'd pulled him in all the way. He felt her arms shake, her legs tremble.

"Kaho…" Seeing her tears, he wiped them away. He smiled in return when she opened her eyes and bravely smiled at him. Kissing the tears away, he waited for her to stop shaking. And then slowly, he moved with care. Going slow. Even if it killed him.

And when she started panting, started touching him, he moved faster, thrust deeper.

.

.

I began to meet his every movement. We started moving faster, heard ourselves panting even harder, felt it coming. Faster. I wanted him to come. I wanted to meet him up high. Wanted him to feel the ecstasy he kept giving me. I arched against him, my breasts were lavished by his tongue. His length stroking the very core of me.

"Len!"

.

.

.

We were both too lazy to move. The window told her it was almost dark. Stroking his back lazily, she didn't mind. Len's weight on her was a welcome anchor to reality. Who knew? Len was such a sex god. I started laughing. He was so good. I didn't even want to have someone to compare him with. Len was enough. He was all I wanted.

.

.

Len felt her laughing. Lifting himself off her and leaning over her with the help of his elbows, he raised a brow at her. Her happy face was enough to make his head grow bigger. "What are you thinking?"

She shook her and held his face. The expression she was giving him was beyond words. He kissed her. Softly and sweetly.

Pulling himself out of her and smirking at her gasp of dismay, he straightened himself and took off the wet condom. He frowned at the blood. When he looked at Kaho, she was facing away from the condom and looking at the wall, her face red with embarrassment.

Surprising her when he lifted her off the bed, he smiled as she automatically wrapped her arms around his neck and set her head comfortably on his shoulder.

"Where are we going?"

"You're slick with sweat." _Among other things._ "And so am I. We need a bath."

"We?"

Len smiled at her. She blushed again. Chuckling, he said again, "We."

_Let's see..._ He was pretty sure he had a box of condoms in the cabinet. He wondered how many he'd end up using today.

.

.

.

I lost count of how many times he made me come. Sex was really something. _Len_ was really something. He'd held me, caressed me while he soaped my body, kissed me up and down when he rinsed me, tasted me some more before he turned off the shower. His hands were everywhere, his tongue was divine and his body was a god's.

I'll admit I'd taken my turn too. I'd kissed him back. Tasted him too. Touched him.

Everywhere. But I was quickly learning that even in lovemaking Len wasn't one to let others have the upper hand and he took control again.

I wasn't sure if the mirror fogged up because of the shower or because of us.

The sink was such a good leverage. Me sitting and him on his knees before me. Oh wow did that raise my self-esteem. At least before something else rose within me anyway.


	2. Lesson 2

A/N: and so the kink continues…XD [[[edit: my grammar-nazi self made me fix this too]]]

Enjoy. ;D (please excuse and cliché words I've written. I couldn't resist. It was fun to write it. Haha)

.

.

Heated Lessons

.

.

Practice had gone late again. Len really was such a perfectionist. But I didn't mind. If it meant stretching my limitations, then it didn't matter. I'd stretch it till it broke.

Grinning to myself, I started packing up and placed my violin back in its case before zipping it up. I looked out the window and saw that the sun had started setting. A knock came to the door. I turned to find _sensei_ tapping his watch at me. I smiled and nodded in acknowledgement. It was time to go. I waved goodbye when he left.

"Len-kun." I turned to see my important person still sitting on the piano seat. He was frowning at the piano. I saw that he had already finished tidying up, his violin case and bag stood neatly by the wall. "Len-kun?"

.

.

Len looked up at Kaho, blinking his musings away. Except one.

"Kahoko, come here." He sounded impervious but she didn't seem to mind and stepped closer to him.

Suddenly pulling her, he turned around before letting her fall on his lap. Practice was certainly over but their time wasn't. The teacher had already come and gone. He wasn't going to come back. They had all the time in the world. For now anyway.

"Len, what ─?" Kaho gasped. Len had pulled up her shirt and his hands moved to quickly undo her buttons and bra. "L-Len?"

"Shh," he whispered. One hand had sneaked up her leg and was stroking her through her panties before slipping inside.

Surprised, Kaho moved her knees close together, clamping his hand inside her underwear. She didn't see but Len was smiling. His free hand caressed her breast, and soon he had her taking desperate breaths. His other hand started doing its job and stroked her, his fingers sneaking their way in. He frowned at the restraint her clamped legs were doing, but soon enough she let go and spread them.

Kaho started moaning so Len placed two fingers in her mouth to keep her quiet. It was Len's turn to gasp when she licked and sucked on them. He playfully bit her ear, his fingers below increasing in rhythm. Her teeth grazed his fingers and he moved his lips down to her throat giving her a love bite he was sure to come about in the morning. He liked marking her. Even though it wouldn't be seen when she was dressed up properly, just knowing it was there had him hot.

.

.

I was riding high. But because my back was to him, I couldn't see him or kiss him. When he pressed his hand on my sex, I instinctively spread my legs wider, gave him better access. I sucked on his fingers when it was something else I wanted in my mouth.

Grazing them one more time with my teeth, loving his sudden hitched breathing, I tried to turn away and face him. He wouldn't let me, so I reached my hand in between our bodies and held his clothed length. Rubbing just as fast and hard as he was doing me with his fingers.

When I came, his hand left my breasts and covered my mouth. I moaned into it. I held him hard while I had my orgasm. He hissed. Serves him right. Taking me by surprise and doing me with his sex god's hands.

.

.

Immediately after her orgasm, Len continued stroking her and when she started panting again, he withdrew. He heard her moan her dismay, "No…"

Smiling, he pulled out a condom from his pocket. It had started burning a hole in his pants when practice today was nearing its end. Since she was languid, he helped her stand while he undid his pants. Turning her over the piano seat, he said, "Spread them," like a cop, referring to her legs. She complied and, with her hands spread out to steady herself, she spread her legs and smiled coyly over her shoulder at him.

Sheathed with a condom, he pulled aside her panty and entered her from behind, pounding into her. She clamped her teeth together to stop from crying out with pleasure. Len leaned in and whispered into her ear, his hands rubbing roughly but lovingly at her breasts while he went in and out of her. "Only you do this to me. Only you."

.

.

I was surprised at his roughness but I found herself liking this side of him. If…I'd known…he'd be…so into this, I should've…never hesitated…and opened my blouse way before that first day, my first time.

I let the sensations ride me over. Len's skin slick against mine felt so good. Feeling him inside was unbearably good. Ahh, but I would take it. I would take in this pleasure always.

I felt him speed up. I didn't mind it. In fact…"Faster." He groaned and did. "More. Please, Len." I was coming and I hoped he was too. Riding the high was better together.

I came, and he followed me.

.

.

.

Both violinists were helping the other dress up before leaving. Sneaking in caresses while buttoning up shirts, buckling up pants.

Done with that, Len tucked her hair behind her ear. He leaned in for a kiss. And then he whispered into her, "Next time, we're doing it on the piano." Kaho's face grew red even as he stepped back, held her hand and walked out of the room. Kaho felt her body tingle with pleasure and anticipation for their next coupling. Her boyfriend was turning out to be kinky.

And she liked it.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: haha. The end. Hope you liked it. And here's an extra. ;D

.

.

.

"What did you do with the condom?"

"Chucked it out the window."

"What?"

"Pfft. Relax. I threw it in the trash. Covered."

"Oh good."

_I think._


End file.
